Rhydius VanDarver(Rhydius)
Basic Information Race: Human Class: Ranger-Trapper, Guide Level: 2 Experience: 1530 (goal: 3,300) Alignment: Chaotic Good Languages: Common Deity: Callisto First Seen: Dunn Wright Inn Location: Guard Duty Background: Open Abilities * Please indicate Racial and Level Adjustments STR: 14 +2 (05 pts) DEX: 18 +4 (10 pts) +2 Racial Bonus CON: 10 +0 (00 pts) INT: 11 +0 (01 pts) WIS: 12 +1 (02 pts) CHA: 12 +1 (02 pts) Combat Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments (Max-2) HP: 20 = + CON (00) + FC (02) (Ranger) AC: 17 = + DEX (04) + Armor (03) + Shield (00) + Natural (00) + Size (00) + Misc (00) AC Touch: 14 = + DEX (04) + Size (00) + Misc (00) AC Flatfooted: 13 = + Armor (03) + Shield (00) + Natural (00) + Size (00) + Misc (00) INIT: +06 = (04) + Reactionary Trait (02) BAB: +02 = (02) CMB: +04 = (02) + STR (02) + Misc (00) CMD: 18 = + BAB (02) + STR (02) + DEX (04) + Misc (00) Fortitude: +03 = (03) + CON (00) + Misc (00) Reflex: +07 = (03) + DEX (04) + Misc (00) Will: +01 = (00) + WIS (01) + Misc (00) Speed: 30' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Spell Failure: 15% Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments Dagger: Attack: +06 = (02) + DEX* (04) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d4+2, Crit: 19-20/x2, Range: 10' = Rapier, Silversheen: Attack: +07 = (02) + DEX* (04) + Misc (00) + Magic (01) Damage: 1d6+2, Crit: 18-20/x2 = Comp Longbow (2 STR): Attack: +06(+7^) = (02) + DEX (04) + Misc (01^) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d6+2+1^, Crit: 20/x3, Range: 60' = *Weapon Finesse ^Point Blank Shot within 30' Ranger’s Focus Atacks *Additional section to make attack bonuses easier to understand. Dagger: Attack: +7 = (01) + DEX* (04) + Misc (02) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d4+2+2, Crit: 19-20/x2, Range: 10' Rapier, Silversheen: Attack: +8 = (01) + DEX* (04) + Misc (02) + Magic (01) Damage: 1d6+2+2, Crit: 18-20/x2 Comp Longbow (2 Str): Attack: +7(+8^) = (01) + DEX (04) + Misc (02 + 1^) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d6+2+2(+1^), Crit: 20/x3, Range: 60' *Weapon Finesse ^Point Blank Shot within 30' Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 (DEX) Size: Medium Speed: 30' Favored Class: Ranger (+1 HP taken twice) Bonus Feat: Humans select one extra feat at 1st level. Skilled: Humans gain an additional skill rank at first level and one additional rank whenever they gain a level. Class Features Ranger-Trapper Armor/Weapons: Light armor, medium armor, and shields (except tower shields)/ simple and martial weapons Ranger’s Focus (Ex): At 1st level, once per day, the guide can focus on a single enemy within line of sight as a swift action. That creature remains the Ranger’s focus until it is reduced to 0 or fewer hit points or surrenders, or until the Ranger designates a new focus, whichever occurs first. The Ranger gains a +2 bonus on attack and damage rolls against the target of his focus. At 5th level, and every five levels thereafter, this bonus increases by +2. At 4th level, and every 3 levels thereafter, the Ranger can use this ability one additional time per day. This ability replaces favored enemy. Track (Ex): A ranger adds half his level (minimum 1) to Survival skill checks made to follow or identify tracks. Trapfinding: A trapper adds 1/2 her ranger level on Perception skill checks made to locate traps and on Disable Device skill checks (minimum +1). A trapper can use Disable Device to disarm magic traps. Favored Class: Add +1 hit point, +1 skill point or +1 skill rank to the ranger’s animal companion. If the ranger ever replaces his companion, the new companion gains these bonus hit points or skill ranks. (+1 HP taken twice) Combat Style: Archery. 2nd level style feat chosen: Precise Shot Feats Weapon Finesse (1st Level): With a light weapon, elven curve blade, rapier, whip, or spiked chain made for a creature of your size category, you may use your Dexterity modifier instead of your Strength modifier on attack rolls. If you carry a shield, its armor check penalty applies to your attack rolls. Point-Blank Shot (Racial Bonus): You get a +1 bonus on attack and damage rolls with ranged weapons at ranges of up to 30 feet. Precise Shot (Ranger Bonus): You can shoot or throw ranged weapons at an opponent engaged in melee without taking the standard –4 penalty on your attack roll. Traits Reactionary: You were bullied often as a child, but never quite (Combat) adept developed an offensive response. Instead, you became at anticipating sudden attacks and reacting to danger quickly. Benefit: You gain a +2 trait bonus on Initiative checks. Capable: Sense Motive: You always had to be suspicious of your brothers' words. (General) Their penchant for tricking you into dangerous circumstances made you wary of others' actions. Benefit: You gain a +1 trait bonus on Sense Motive checks, and Sense Motive is always a class skill for you. Skills * Please specify the nature of Miscellaneous or Special Adjustments. * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 14 = (06) + INT (00))/Level; FC (00), Human(2) (Ranger 2) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 04 0 0 4 -0 +0 Appraise 00 0 0 0 +0 Bluff 01 0 0 1 +0 Climb 06 1 3C 2 -0 +0 Craft ( ) 00 0 0C 0 +0 Diplomacy 01 0 0 1 +0 Disable Device 09 2 3C 4 -0 +0 Trapper Archetype Disguise 01 0 0 1 +0 Escape Artist 04 0 0 4 -0 +0 Fly 04 0 0 4 -0 +0 Handle Animal 0 0C 1 +0 Heal 01 0 0C 1 +0 Intimidate 01 0 0C 1 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 0C 0 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 04 1 3C 0 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 04 1 3C 0 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 0 0 +0 Linguistics 0 0 0 +0 Perception 06 2 3C 1 +0 against Traps 07 (2) (3)C 1 +1 Trapper Archetype Perform (Oratory) 01 0 0 1 +0 Profession ( ) 0 0C 1 +0 Ride 04 0 0C 4 -0 +0 Sense Motive 07 2 3C 1 +1 Trait bonus Sleight of Hand 0 0 4 -0 +0 Spellcraft 0 0C 0 +0 Stealth 09 2 3C 4 -0 +0 Survival 06 2 3C 1 +0 when tracking 07 (2) (3)C 1 +1 Ranger Bonus Swim 06 1 3C 2 -0 +0 Use Magic Device 0 0 1 +0 Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit -- lb MW Studded Leather Armor 175 gp 20 lb Dagger 2 gp 1 lb Rapier, Silversheen 770 gp 2 lb Comp. Longbow (2 Str) 300 gp 2 lb Normal Arrows (15) 1 gp 2.25lb Backpack 2 gp 2 lb Blanket, Common .2 gp 1 lb Flint and steel 1 gp -- lb Bread, loaf .02 gp .5 lb Cheese (hunk) .1 gp .5 lb Waterskin 1 gp 4 lb Whetstone .02 gp 1 lb Torch .01 gp 1 lb Potion, CLW (2) 100 gp 2 lb Total Inventory: 1352.35 gp Total Weight: 39.25lb Light Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-58 59-116 117-175 Living Quarters: Small Apartment 100 gp Trespasser's Boot .8 gp 2 lb 100.80 gp Consumed or Destroyed Items 0 gp 0.00 gp Finances PP: 51 Initial Character Monies: +150 gp GP: 26 Earnings from Guard Duty: +1840 gp SP: 08 Carried Items: -1352.35 gp CP: 05 Living Quarters: -100.8 gp Consumed or destroyed items: -0 gp Coins carried: 536.85 gp Gems/Jewelry/Other: 0000 Details Size: Medium Gender: Male Age: 19 Height: 5'7" Weight: 165 lb Hair Color: Dark Brown Eye Color: Brown Skin Color: Slightly Pale Appearance: His face is clean shaven, with angular features, and a large nose. His left hand bears some superficial scarring from having damaged it on a bear trap at a young age. Demeanor: Outwardly jovial with a stubborn streak. Seems quite clumsy when the adrenaline wears off. Background Rhydius' father was a trapper, and so at an early age Rhydius began helping him maintain and repair his traps. Rhydius, being the youngest of his 3 brothers by 7 years, was scorned by them for the fact that their inheritance would be so poor having to split it 4 ways, and perhaps because their mother had died months after giving birth to him, or perhaps because he was their father's favorite. One week before his 18th birthday Rhydius ran off in the night leaving behind a note for his father explaining why. He has traveled for a year working as a tinker repairing things, and telling stories as he passes through. On occasion, using the skills he learned as a boy, to "fix" a towns other problems. Rhydius' primary motivation for becoming an adventurer is to make enough money so that when he returns home he will be able support his father, and live a comfortable life. Adventure Log Guard Duty XP Received: 1,530 XP total Treasure Received: 1,840 GP total Taken as 1365 GP in coin, MW Studded Leather (175 gp), Comp (+2 Str) Longbow (300 gp) Level Ups Level 2: Class: Ranger BAB: +1 to +2 Fort: +2 to +3 Ref: +2 to +3 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Precise Shot Features: Combat Style Feat- Archery HP: 20 = +8 (Max -2) +1 (FC Bonus) +11 (Old Total) Skill Pts: 14 = +6 (Class) +1 (Race) +7 (Old Total) Taken in Disable Device, Kn Geography, Perception, Sense Motive, Stealth, Survival, Swim Approvals *Approval (12 April 2012) (Systole, non-judge) level 1 *Approval (Friday, 13 April 2012) (Satin Knights) level 1 *Approval (Saturday, 21 July 2012) (Satin Knights) level 2 Category:Approved Characters